Returning
by Zemyx
Summary: Roxas returns to Twilight town after disappearing for months. He missed the train home and it stars to rain. To make things worse, the person who finds him is Seifer. A SeiferRoxas, Hints of Yaoi.


**Seifer/Roxas**

**"eh..." a noise escaped Roxas's lips and into the stale air as the light from the final rays setting sun filled his vision before the clouds stole light. A small drop hit the male's forehead as rain started to fall. "Am... I... home?" Roxas muttered once everything came into perspective. He was laying on the sandlot... What had happened... He remembered Sora and Namine... But how did he get back...? What day was it?... **

**Roxas got to his feet, brushing off his shirt with a sigh. Surely his mother was worried, Hayner was going to kill him for disappearing so long. God he had a headache. How did he get there though? The blonde moved to exit the sandlot, and head to Tram Plaza. The rain pounding down on him. Everyone was indoors. He noticed the Tram was stopped, He missed his ride home to the residential district. It was a richer neighborhood then here- but if you missed the ten o'clock train you were stranded.**

**"Damn" Roxas sighed. What was next? There was always the hide out... **

**A breeze swept threw the area, causing a violent shiver to run threw Roxas. This couldn't get any worse. It couldn't.**

**"Roxas?" A voice broke the silence. It just got worse.**

**Roxas spun on his heels to see Seifer, umbrella covering him from the rain. **

**"I'm not in the mood for a fight!" Roxas took off towards the rap. The rain refused to let up. It was so heavy,..**

**"Roxas!" Seifer called out, close behind him. Roxas payed no attention as he reached the second ramp and into the alley. What the hell did Seifer want?! He could care less. When the small blonde made it into their alley he ran and dropped onto the couch trying to catch his breath, His ears beating with the loud thump from his heart. **

**"Its eleven o'clock. The train stopped... are you planning to stay here all night?' Seifer questioned from the entrance.**

**Roxas looked over and was surprised to see the male soaked, The umbrella withdrawn beside him, "What's it matter to you Seifer?"**

**"Nothing, except you appear out of the air after disappearing four months ago... Just answer me this. What made you abandon everyone here...?"**

**Silence. **

**"I haven't abandoned this place... I'm here?' Roxas looked him in the eyes.**

**"Why did you leave?"**

**"I found myself. What's it to you?"**

**They stared at each other. "Come on... You can stay at my house tonight. Though, Hayner is at pence's... You hurt them bad Roxas..." Seifer turned to leave.**

**Roxas planned on staying there... but he wanted to know what happened. "I didn't think you would care" Seifer... was being unusually nice...**

**Seifer opened the umbrella and put it over the two of them and started to walk, Roxas beside him. silence. He wanted to say he didn't. But that would be a lie. "Whatever..." He harshly turned the corner to the apartment complex stashed in the back of Twilight town. Their family... wasn't rich... It was Seifer, Hayner, and their mother who worked nights. The two soaked blondes went up two floors by stairs, and soon were at Seifer's apartment where he had to unlock the door to the empty apartment and let them in.**

**Roxas stopped in the doorway. "Thanks"**

**Seifer nodded, and they both entered the eerie apartment.**

**"Hayner's clothes will probably fit you better then mine" Seifer sighed pulling off his wet jacket and throwing it on a chair before going into Hayner's bedroom. A few minutes later he returned with sweat pants and a baggy shirt, doubting that the clothes he normally wore would be comfortable. He left them on Hayner's bed and returned out of the room, stripping his tank top off. "I left the clothes on the bed" Roxas took a minute to note the body Seifer had. Wow. He caught himself staring at the water drip off of it, and how the muscles clenched when he moved to get a towel.**

**He was snapped back into reality when the towel hit his chest and he caught it. "If your hungry come back out and I'll make us something. I have yet to eat.**

**God! Seifer was actually being nice! It was so unbelievably weird. Roxas moved into the bedroom, discarded his wet clothes into a bag, dried off, got dressed, and returned out of the room, to see Seifer in sweat pants like the ones he wore- but bigger, and for once with the beanie off his head, showing a mop of wet hair. **

**They both stared at each other...**

**"Where did you go?" Seifer finally questioned. **

**"Many places, Different worlds. What's it to you? Why are you being so nice? taking me off the street? This... personality change-!"**

**Roxas was cut off by the bigger male claiming his lips in a harsh kiss. This was so weird. But he relaxed into it, until Seifer broke it.**

**"I thought I chased you off... and after the first month you didn't return. I thought you were gone for good. I wanted to do that before you left ag-"**

**"I'm not leaving you again Seifer, I never meant to. So Shut up." This time Roxas was the one that stole the kiss. A moan came from the taller male's lips, as he wrapped his arms around him. Time seemed to freeze in that time. Soon the kisses came faster and faster. They retreated to Seifer's room for the night.**

**Roxas was back, and Seifer finally owned his ass.**

**The next day Roxas woke up to Seifer's arms around him. It was awkward at first, Especially when Hayner returned... He was correct. Hayner was about to kill him... Mostly at the part that he was now boyfriends with his brother Seifer, But in the end it worked out. Roxas fell back into life with his best friend, and now boyfriend. **


End file.
